The Stories We Share
by ReadingReed
Summary: A series of one shot's based on the characters created in Stephanie Meyer's world of Twilight. Vampire and werewolf prompts are wanted! Starts off with an Embry/OC one shot. R&R!
1. I Don't Want this Night to End

**Hey guys! **

**This is a new story, but it's a series of one shots involving multiple people in Twilight. This will be sort of like a "prompt" thing. If you send me a message or leave a review telling me what you want a one shot about, or who you want the characters to be, I'll write about it! They don't all have to be related, so if you any suggestions let me know!**

**Disclaimer: obviously, I have no ownership. If I did, I would filthy rich.**

She felt suffocated.

An iron weight rested against her chest, pushing her down into her fluffy bed. Toy soldiers made of metal shot their guns into her head, their tiny little feet pounding across her brow. She clawed at the sheets, searching release from the torture, but her efforts were futile. She couldn't escape. Spiders crawled up her arms, and her legs cramped up.

_Oh my God_, she thought to herself. _The skin crawling, the pressure, the headaches...I've finally cracked._

Angel shot up like a rocket, screaming. She glanced around her room, eyes adjusting to the moonlight. That didn't matter, however, when her sister charged into the room, flipping on the light. "Ang?"

Angel took deep, shuddering breaths, hopping from her bed. "I...I can't take it anymore, Jenn."

"Take what?" her fair haired sister replied, frowning. "The stress?"

"Everything," Angel panted. She scratched her arms, making the pale skin flame up. "I am tired of being the perfect little girl. I don't want this anymore!"

"Angel, listen." Jenn slowly approached her younger sister. "You don't have to, nobody is pressuring you."

"What are you talking about?" Angel exclaimed. "I have driven myself insane because of this damn pressure to be perfect. Ever since _you _ran off with John, Mom and Dad have expected _me_ to pick up where you left off. Do you know I can go four days without sleep because of the crap I do? Work, soccer, Athletes Fellowship, SGA, and attempting to keep my grades up? And in this process, I'm expected to never be cross with our parents, never be disrespectful, do as I'm told, and be the epitome of obedience? All I _get_ is pressure! Mom, Dad, Principal Evans, Mr. Nickels, Granger, Kelly, Carlson, Coach Piper_, everybody_ in my life!" She took a deep breath. "I don't _want_ this anymore."

Jenn frowned. "Then what do you want, Angel?"

"I..." the girl trailed off and sunk to the floor. "I want somewhere that people don't know who I am, or expect anything from me. I want to do something stupid and careless for once in my life."

"Okay," Jenn smiled. "What about that party friend of yours?"

"I wouldn't want to disturb her, it's ten o'clock—

Jenn raised an eyebrow. "Sweetheart, I thought you didn't care."

Angel nodded. "Of course, of course. I'm gonna..." her voice trailed off as she grabbed a pair of gray uggs. She shoved them on her feet and glanced in the mirror. Her off the shoulder shirt was two sizes too large, her hair was in a messy knot, she had bags under her eyes, and her shorts were inappropriately short. She sniffled slightly and shook her head. "I'm driving to Amber's apartment right now."

Jenn sighed. "I really shouldn't be letting you do this. You're only seventeen and in a very fragile state."

"Look, you better make Mom think I'm staying another couple days at your house from all that time I covered for you. Especially the night you left with John."

"Fair enough."

"See you in forty eight hours?"

"Deal."

Angel grabbed her car keys and bolted from the fancy house.

Her parents were Senator Harold Brown and his lovely, charitable wife, Jessica. Since she was a little girl, she'd always been the good child. She followed exactly where her parents directed her and never questioned them. She took on many responsibilities (having been given a long speech about her duties as a Brown) and handled them the best she could. As a senior nearing the end of the year, the workload seemed to increase. The clubs she participated in did more events that she had to organize; as student body president, she began preparing for next Year's student council and finishing up the school year's events; in soccer, Coach worked them harder to push them to the championship; in classes, teachers added more and more homework to prepare for finals.

At home was an entire universe in itself, what with parents, public events, charity organizations...

Everything was just too much. The cool and collected girl had finally cracked. Funny, how she had been at her sisters in attempt to relax before finals. She fell asleep reading a book not related to school, in a calming environment, early in the night. And she had lost it.

Angel laughed aloud as she pulled out of the driveway. The wind flew in through the windows and whipped harshly at her face. She was beginning not to care. Who would've thought?

Angelica Brown didn't give a shit.

**~o~O~o~**

The girl in the mirror was not Angel.

Her red curls were gone, now straightened completely. Her emerald eyes were lined heavily and accented with green and grey eyeshadow, looking more cat eyed than usual. Her pale face still looked pale, but not pasty against the dark clothes she wore.

Her skinny jeans were dark wash, hugging every bit of her they could. She had on a black tank top, covered by a black leather jacket. Her boots were grey, the leather material zipped up against the jeans. The worst part: they were four inches high. She frowned slightly, her glossy lips looking displeased.

"Amber," she said. "Are you sure?"

"Baby, this is what you wanted, right?" the dark haired girl crossed her arms and poked out her hip. "You said you needed a fun night. You told me you wanted to go home with a random guy."

Angel cringed. "You make me sound horrible."

"It's not that bad," Amber said. "I've done it before."

Angel nodded and bit her lip_. I can do this_, she thought. _Tonight, I'm going to have fun and do something no one would ever expect of me._

Amber drove them to a club in Seattle, something French that Angel had never bothered to learn. It was booming with pop music, the only familiar thing to her. She gripped her friends hand, and the two disappeared into the club (Amber somehow got them admitted by saying her name). Almost instantly, she was led to the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" the bartender said smoothly.

"A jack and coke for my friend, a lemon drop for me," Amber answered with a flirtatious smile. The bartender smiled back and began preparing the drinks, putting on a fancy show to advertise his abilities. Angel watched in amazement how he tossed the bottles around and used great hand-eye coordination to make the drinks. Amber slid him the money and winked before he moved farther down the bar.

"Take a sip, Angie," Amber urged. "You have to loosen up."

Angel hesitantly raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. Her eyes stung briefly from the first experience, but after a few sips it went away. She blinked and somehow, before she knew it, she was done with two drinks. The time had passed by getting hit on by a hot guy who kept his hand on her thigh, speaking low. When he leaned down to kiss her jaw, she wiggled away and hopped off the seat.

For the first time in four years, she was relaxed. Her body was in an almost floaty stage, and she felt confident. Squaring her shoulders, she walked off into the crowd with Amber. She didn't have any intention of getting drunk tonight; no, she just wanted to loosen up some. Two drinks in her inexperienced body, was enough for a subtle buzz.

As she danced, moving against some guy's body, she felt a tug. Her stomach formed a little knot, as if someone had attached some string to the inside of her stomach was gently pulling on it. She attempted to ignore it, finding another guy. She didn't look at his face, only his body (that was enough for her). He was broad, muscular, and wearing a white t-shirt that stretched beautifully across his sculpted chest. Turning her back to him, she scooted closer. They somehow guided each other to a comfortable dancing position. Her hands were up, reaching behind to touch flaming hot skin. One of the guy's hands were on her waist, the other spread across her stomach to keep her in place.

They moved together in a hot dance, almost as if they were becoming one person in their movement. He turned her body around to face him, and they continued moving closely together. Finally, she looked up and into a set of chocolate colored eyes that instantly melted her insides. This guy had a hot body and a face sculpted by the angels.

Angel stumbled slightly at the intensity of the look they shared. He seemed shocked too, but still smiled. Gently leaning down, he whispered, "Wanna get out of here?"

For some unknown reason to her, she said yes.

_Girl I know I don't know you_

_But your pretty little eyes so blue_

_Are pulling me in_

_Like the moon on your skin_

_I'm so glad you trusted me_

_To slide up on this dusty seat_

_And let your hair down_

_Get out of town_

_Got the stars coming out over my hood_

_And all I know now is it's going good_

They were outside the club, walking down the side walk.

"What brings you here?" the guys asked Angel. A faint blush was visible in the moonlight as she looked down.

"I've had a hard year," she said. "The stress was too much, so I gave in and decided to let loose tonight. Everything I do will be my first impulse, I'm determined. No thinking or planning, just doing." she wasn't entirely sure why she was spilling this to the stranger. She admired his cropped black hair and russet colored skin. "What about you?"

"I don't know," he responded. "I guess I was just tired of everyone around me having someone to love, except me. I needed to just put myself out there for one night."

Angel nodded in understanding. They continued to walk in silence, Angel slightly aware of the heat radiating off her companion. Without warning, he spoke.

"I know I don't know you," he spoke boldly. "But you look so amazing in the moonlight, and your eyes are so bright, I just...I have to ask." he blinked quickly. "Would you go for a ride with me? Like, just get in the car and drive for a long time, not caring where we end up?"

Angel shivered, her arms getting goose bumps. "That sounds...exhilarating. I'm in."

"So quickly?"

"First impulse. No thinking."

"Alright by me," he said. They reached an older looking truck. He opened her door and helped her slide in before jogging to his side. He turned on the car, got the volume of the radio up, and hit the road.

Angel beamed as California Girls came on. She held her hands up and began singing, swaying her body to the music and dancing in her space. She was aware of the way he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye. When the song ended, a commercial came on. She leaned against the seat, slightly out of breath. She glanced out the window. Stars were becoming more clear as they left the city.

_You got your hands up_

_You're rocking in my truck_

_You got the radio on_

_You're singing every song_

_I'm set on cruise control_

_I'm slowly losing hold_

_Of everything I got_

_You're looking so damn hot_

_And I don't know what road we're on_

_Or where we've been_

_From staring at you girl_

_All I know is I don't want this night to end_

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Embry," he returned. "Yours?"

"Angel," she giggled (for absolutely no reason). "Tell me Embry...do I look good tonight?" she picked at the jacket. "I feel kind of slutty."

"In all honesty, I think you look hot," he said simply. "But that's just me."

This earned another smile, causing Embry to smile. Angel laughed and leaned over towards him. They were at a stoplight, so she had no worries about planting a kiss on him. He seemed shocked at first. Soon enough though, he returned the kiss fervently. They embraced for a moment before a horn told them the light was green.

"Tonight will be fantastic," Angel proclaimed. "We'll have fun, won't we Embry?"

"Oh yeah," he responded, still in shock from the kiss.

Another song came on the radio, some boy band song. Instantly, Angel's hands were back up and she was dancing again. Embry couldn't help it: he let a wide grin stretch across his face as she moved her beautiful body. Her skin glowed in the moonlight and her eyes drew him in deeply. He knew his imprint had him hooked then and there. Even if she didn't know it, he would do anything she asked. As long as she stayed with him and the moon stayed in the sky, he was under a spell that none could break.

_Gonna cuss the morning when it comes_

_Cause I know that the rising sun_

_Ain't no good for me_

_Cause you'll have to leave_

_Gonna make the most of every mile_

_Do anything to make your smile_

_Land on my lips_

_Get drunk on your kiss_

_Clock on the dash says 3:35_

_There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive_

Around two o'clock, they pulled into a gas station. So far, they had made random stops to have little make out sessions or do something weird like buying pool toys or deciding to go coning at a drive thru restaurant. now, Angel stumbled in on Embry's arm, the both of them pretty high on the night.

They weren't actually high, though. Angel wanted adventurous, but the idea of that was too much. As for Embry...well, we all know it wouldn't have any effect if he tried it.

"What can I do for you?" the lady behind the counter said.

Embry out their snacks and coffee on the counter. "This, and then thirty on pump four."

After being rung up, she put their stuff in a bag and told them their gas was ready. Nodding, they started to leave the store. However, Angel told Bry to go on. She turned back to the side of the store with all the supplies and got the things she needed. Laying them out on the counter, she watched the cashier ring up the blanket's, the small pillows, the more comfortable flip flips, and a hoodie. Thanking the cashier, she quickly left with her purchases.

Once back in the car, they drove. The dashboard clock informed them that the night was progressing. This obviously was distasteful to Embry, and Angel found it displeasing as well. She was really enjoying her time with Embry; as they drove, they had been getting to know one another. She couldn't help but think of how they'd have to go their separate ways in the morning. For some reason, the thought brought tears to her eyes. She instantly wiped them away.

After talking and eating a little bit, they found themselves on a back road. Embry frowned. "I'm not entirely sure where I'm supposed to go now."

"That's the point," Angel chirped. "We're driving to see where we end up. This where we're ending up."

The clock now said 3:35. She grinned inwardly as the truck stopped. The night was still young, and this wouldn't be their last stop.

They hopped out of the truck when facing a barn. It looked as if it had once kept a lot of animals, but there was no sign of any crops. The view from the back of the barn was lovely. Trees, rolling hills, and smooth lake water shone brightly in the night light. It took Angel's breath away, and she squeezed Embry's hand. "I'll be right back."

When she returned, she found a nice spot surrounded by hay. The outside of the back of the barn had a tin covering, slanting down to the ground. From it, old and unused lanterns hung, hay bales were scattered all over the place, and it seemed white lonely. So, Angel spread out a few layers of blankets in the hay and propped the pillows against some bales. Embry watched in silence. She stripped off her boots and leather jacket, then laid down on the surprisingly comfortable blanket.

Embry kicked off his shoes and laid next to her. "Is this what you were doing in the gas station?"

"It's entirely possible."

He laughed, bringing her into his arms. All of a sudden, swept up in the moment, Embry felt that same rush of affection he'd gotten early. Angel, having similiar feelings, leaned down and planted a deep, sensual kiss on him. This one was unlike the others, which were sweet and drawn out. This kiss came in pants, showing some unreasonable need for each other now. As it more fierce, Embry pulled her closer against him. She moved to hook her leg around his thigh, holding herself in place.

He wasn't sure how it had gotten so heated, but soon Angel was pulling St her white shirt, desperate. "Embry, please."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Embry said, but his voice potrayed the truth: he wasn't gonna protest for long.

"We're never going to see each other again," she said. "Just please give me this to take with me. Our memories are there, yes, but this will be something I will always have."

Sighing, Embry answered by crashing his lips to her's once more, losing complete resolve.

He really hoped this night wouldn't end.

_You got your hands up_

_You're rocking in my truck_

_You got the radio on_

_You're singing every song_

_I'm set on cruise control_

_I'm slowly losing hold_

_Of everything I got_

_You're looking so damn hot_

_And I don't know what road we're on_

_Or where we've been_

_From staring at you girl_

_All I know is I don't want this night to end_

_I don't want this night to end_

_No I don't want this night to end_

Angel and Embry stood in front of the truck, which was parked at her sister's house. He had bought her breakfast before bringing her back here, and they were having a difficult time departing. Angel felt her eyes stinging at the prospect of never seeing Embry.

She was starting to walk away, but halfway up the porch steps she stopped. Embry was looking forlornly at her, his face in obvious pain. Losing control, she suddenly bounded down the steps and flew into his arms, exchanging another fierce kiss. He picked her up and her legs locked around his waist, holding them closer.

"I'll miss you," Angel said, her hands in his hair. "So much, Embry."

"You have no idea how much I'll miss you," Embry replied. He breathed in her spring scent, nit wanting to let go. "But I'll come back soon."

Her eyes lit up and she kissed him again. "Don't be long."

"Believe me, I won't," he answered. He finally set her down and gave her one last kiss on the forehead. Sullenly, they parted ways.

In the house, Jenn was waiting. Angel giggled lightly and glanced out the window. "Jenn, I think I've found myself."

"And who are you?" her sister asked, lopping her arm through the red head's.

"I'm Angel," she responded. "Embry's angel."

**Sooooooo. What d'ya think?**

**Let me know! **


	2. Seeing You Again

**Hey guys, this is part two of the first chapter. I know I said they won't all be related, but I really like this pair so I felt like I had to close the story more, you know? Anyways, thanks to my one reviewer, CaliAndersen! Hope you like this second part! 3**

Angel sat at the table, gripping a knife tightly.

She had been having a really bad week. First, she got her period (which was now ending, thank God). Second, her Mom informed her that Angel had to go with her parents to California for a weekend. Thirdly, it meant she had to cancel on Embry.

Embry.

The most perfect man on earth. He had contacted her, calling and setting up a date in Seattle. He promised a picnic on the beach that was a little more romantic than their last date (though she thoroughly enjoyed that one too). Hearing his voice made her so happy, nothing could bring her down. That is, until her parents said she had to attend a conference in California. Come on, who gave a rat's fuzzy ass about Governor Schwarzenegger?

Hmm. Probably a lot of people.

Currently, they were eating on the back porch, looking out onto the beautiful coast. She was supposed to be enjoying a wonderful breakfast and watching the effect the sun had on the crashing waves. It would have been a lot easier to enjoy with Embry.

Why is she so attached? No idea. But from the second Angel laid eyes on him, she was lost forever. It was unhealthy, her addiction. A one night stand and she was practically in love with Embry. She dreamt about him, day dreamed about it, wrote about him...yeah. Most of the things she did involved thinking of Embry. Most of the time, her chest ached. It was truly pathetic.

"Angelica, did you hear me?" her mother snapped. "Are you paying attention?"

"No, I am not," Angel said. Her mother's jaw dropped and she stammered.

"I don't know what has gotten into you—

"Well, Ma, I do," she said, throwing her utensil's down. "I am _sick_ of being dragged around to meetings all over the west coast! I don't even do anything."

"You represent your father," Mrs. Brown said. "So sit down and listen while I tell you about this young man."

"No, Mother," Angel said. "I will not, because I am eighteen years old. I am not going to the college you want, or dating the 'young man' you want me to, or going to press conferences you want me to! I am going to Seattle University, I am going to date a tall, dark, and handsome young man, and I'm going to get a job in a pizza house. Why, Ma? Because rich kids can work in greasy places!"

Jessica Brown looked confused, attempting to find a question. "When did you apply—

"Last December," she said. "When Amber and I toured the campus."

The senator's wife simply shook her head. "I have no idea what to say."

"For once in your life, _say nothing_."

Angel left the back porch, hurrying to her room. She grabbed her overnight bag, slipping on her flip flops, without caring about her appearance, she hurried downstairs. Glancing at her watch, she noticed it was seven thirty. If she hurried, she could make it to La Push (where Embry was from) in twenty four, twenty five hours. So, without a thought, she headed for her car.

Her mother stopped her right before she climbed into the charger. "We won't pay for school in Seattle."

"That's fine," Angel said. "Jenn and her husband are paying for it."

With that, she slammed the door and sped from the driveway.

**~o~O~o~**

Angel parked at the gas station, finally through crying. She had actually left home. Even if she didn't say it, she shared an understanding with her mother. And though she was glad to be free, finally, actually free, she was still shocked and a little scared.

_Deep breath_, she thought. _Embry. Embry._

She climbed out of the gas station, wiping away her tears. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the guy. "Do you know where I can find Embry Call?"

The guy frowned. He was like Embry, except a little more buff and muscular. She immediately noted that she preferred Embry's lean figure better. "What do you need with him?"

"Are you a friend?" she perked up.

"Yeah, Jacob he said. "You?"

"My name is Angel."

Jacob choked on the water he'd been drinking. "Shit, I knew you looked familiar."

_Familiar?_

Ohh, the pictures she'd taken with him. She felt flattered that he'd showed his friends.

"Umm, okay," he said. "I'm covering for someone, but she'll be back in five minutes. Then I can lead you to our place."

"You room with Embry?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Embry, Quil, and I."

"Oh, you're the guy who works with him, right?" Angel said. "He manages the finances and of your shop, correct?"

"Yes," Jacob replied. "And Quil is the man who hires people, makes deals, and stuff like that. He works well with others."

"That's cool," she said. Glancing down at her watch, Angel frowned. "Can I get twenty dollars worth of gas on pump nine?"

"Of course," he said, taking the money. "I should be good when you're done."

Angel left the shop and tugged at her shirt. Now that she was seeing Embry, she wasn't so sure she felt okay about her outfit. The brown soffee shorts and white, off the shoulder shirt were a little sloppy looking. Her hair was in crazy curls all over her head, falling down her back in disarray. No make up, and her teeth weren't brushed. What had she been thinking? Not to mention, her boot socks that couldn't really count as shoes.

Angel finished the gas and grabbed her toiletries, hurrying into the station. She nodded at Jacob and went to the bathroom to freshen up slightly, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She put some lotion on before fixing her hair so that it was somewhat tamed, and didn't look entirely too greasy. She said a thankful prayer when realizing she was done with her cycle, which meant she was slightly normal again.

The morning was looking up.

She left the bathroom to see Jacob waiting at the door for her. When she approached, he smiled cordially. "Ready?"

"I am," Angel responded.

"Okay," he said. "But there's been a slight change of plans."

"Such as..."

"I'm still taking you to see Embry," he explained. Jacob held the door for her. "Except we'll be going to a friend's house. She's demanding we come over and eat the breakfast she's cooked for us. Since she's pregnant, we don't really say no. Plus it's free food."

"Does Embry know I'm coming?"

"It's going to be a surprise."

"Good."

Angel got into her car and followed Jacob as he pulled away from the gas station. It didn't take log for them to get to a two story, yellow house. It had flowers on the front porch and white rocking chairs, with little tables in between. It looked like such a happy place to live in.

The pair walked up the stairs, Angel's gut tugging at her. Almost painfully, her heart fluttered. After a month and a half, she was finally going to see him—Embry.

"Embry, man, I have a surprise for you!" Jacob called. He led Angel down a blue hallway, towards a green living room, where people milled around and snacked on muffins. Embry sat on a chair, his muffin dropped in his lap as he stared in shock at Angel. For some reason, he was shirtless. Not that she was complaining...

"_Angel_?" he said, standing up. The room silenced as they watched the 'couple.' "What...what're you...?"

"I argued with my mom," Angel said quietly. "So I sort of left them for good."

"Did you drive here from California?" he asked, walked towards her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Crazy, huh?"

Without saying anything else, he rushed forward and picked her up. Her legs automatically locked around his waist as he kissed her passionately, making up for such a long time of separation. Without her even noticing, he carried her to a separate room. When he made it there, he set her down and pulled away.

"Where will you go?" he asked. "Now that you're away from your parents?"

"For the next month or so, I don't know," she said. "But I'm attending Seattle University in the fall."

He spun her around in shock and excitement. "I can't believe your here." he kissed her again. "How long are you here for?"

"However long I can stay," she said. "However long you want me here."

"We'll work something out," he said. "Then we'll be in Seattle together, so it won't matter."

They embraced again, barely able to separate from each other. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. Tears were in her eyes. "Embry, it seems ridiculous, but I missed you. So much."

He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I missed you more."

"You seem pretty confident."

"I am."

They both laughed. Embry looked at her lovingly, every bit of emotion pouring from his eyes. He tucked a piece of hair gently behind her ear and smiled. "I'm really glad you came."

"I am too," she said. "Really glad."

He scooped her up again, kissing her some more. She wondered briefly if they'd been kissing too much, but when he held her closer, she forgot about it. For once in her life, she was free to do whatever she wanted.

And right now, she wanted Embry.


	3. Cinderella

**Helllloooooo people of the Twilight fandom. After my time in hiding, I have returned, and hopefully with more updates. To my few followers, thank you for following. To my one reviewer, I love you. You're awesome. Do you have a pairing/prompt you would like me to write about? It can be a song, a word, an idea, anything. Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I am definitely NOT Stephanie Meyer. All rights to her. Except Amber and Angel. They're mine.**

"They're so perfect together," Amber sighed, looking at the screen. "I just...seriously? Why can't I have Tom Branson?"

"Because it's not nineteen-twenty-something or other," Angie laughed. "Nowadays, you have to make your own fairy tale."

"You have gotten so depressing since you've been with Embry."

"And you've gotten depressed since you quit drinking," Angie says. "Which is ironic, as most people drink they become depressed."

Amber rolled her eyes and turned her face back to the TV screen, ignoring her best friend. She wasn't depressed, honest. She'd had her heart broken (and her arm, actually) because she was stupid and fell into a horrible trap that began with her underage drinking. To her, it made sense that she would put off alcohol. It only brought up bad memories. The last time she'd tasted it, she'd ended up at the bottom of the stairs, confused as to what exactly had happened.

She still wasn't entirely sure.

Amber snuck a glance at Angie and smiled a bit. They hadn't been best friends when she showed up on Amber's doorstep, looking positively awful. That night, after dolling her best friend up, Amber had watched Angie fall in love on the dance floor and leave with the handsome stranger. She found it amusing that the sweet innocent girl who finally broke loose had actually found the love of her life in a club. And Amber? She went home with some horny college guy and had terrible sex, and left at four o'clock in the morning. Angie found her freaking Prince Charming, and Amber began to feel like she would never have one.

_Enough woe is me_, she thought, rolling her eyes to herself.

Anyways, Angie (Angel, at the time) had turned back up to say thank you a couple weeks later. Somehow, Amber found herself watching a movie with the naive seeming redhead and talking about guys. Three more random movie nights, and the girls were spilling their guts to each other. Amber explained how she kept up her grades and extracurricular so she could get to college and away from her mother. With the full ride to Seattle U, she'd finally get just that. Her other way was getting out of the house on weekends and frequenting a bar her cousin worked at. Angie revealed how she was fairly sure she fell in love that night, all the pressure she felt, every detail about her panic attack.

Both girls felt a relief, just spilling everything to each other. Angie found support from Amber, who promised from that day forward to have her friend's back in whatever decision she made, in whatever way she could. Amber found tenderness coming from Angie, who didn't judge her for the things she did and completely understood the getting away from your mother situation. It was that night that the girls formed a bond. Amber would from then on be called 'Bear' by Angel; Angel would be called 'Angie' by Amber. It was a rule they shared.

In December, sitting in their dorm room and watching Downton Abbey, Amber couldn't help but the think of the few months they'd been in school. Had it really been June when she'd fallen for that stupid guy? And July when she realized how stupid he actually was? Could it possibly have been October when she finally got out of it, and come to a realization that she was in an abusive relationship and needed to get the hell out?

No possible way.

And yet there it was, the week of finals, and the two girls were watching Downton Abbey. Angie obsessed over Matthew Crawley, while Amber fell in love with Tom Branson.

"Branson is a mechanic," Amber commented when they finished the episode. "You would think he'd be the one you liked. Since Embry's a grease monkey and all."

"I like Matthew's face," Angie sighed with a shrug. "I don't know what else to tell you."

Amber shut her laptop and got up, heading to her own bed. "Still don't understand it."

"You don't have to." Angie stuck out her tongue. "Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you what your Christmas plans were."

"I'll probably just stay here," Amber shrugged. "Catching up on Downton Abbey and eating chocolate covered popcorn."

"You can't stay by yourself," Angie argued. "Just come with me to La Push. Embry's family is amazing."

"They aren't even his family."

"Believe me, they are," Angie said. "Now pack your bags, we have to go tomorrow morning. No room for argument. You're coming."

"Yes mother," Amber said bitterly. But secretly, she was smiling. She'd never had a good Christmas, and now Angie wanted her to go to her boyfriend's Native American reservation for the holidays. It was nice to be loved and to have someone who wanted you around. Unless it was out of pity.

Even then, Amber didn't think she'd mind.

**~o~O~o~**

_His fist connected with her back painfully. Amber felt the bruise forming already and turned around. He was just about to strike again when she shoved him away. He was drunk, she was drunk. He was getting stronger, she was getting weaker. This endless cycle had to stop. She lived for too long placing blame on herself. It was like a lightbulb. This wasn't her fault. There wasn't anything wrong with her; this was him.___

_"Get away Ben!" she yelled, controlling her sobs. "Just let me leave."___

_"You can leave when I say you can," he snapped, grabbing her wrist. "Don't you dare walk out on me, bitch."___

_"I will." Amber pulled away. "I'm done with this relationship, and I'm done with—ahhhh!"___

_Her words were cut off by her own scream as she was shoved down the stairs. The moment Amber landed, there was a sickening crunch and a fire hot pain in her arm. That's when she definitely had enough. She stood and barely escaped Ben's reaching arms when she hurried into the laundry room and slammed the door, locking it instantly. Amber pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the police. She explained the situation through her sobs, and was promised that someone would come soon. She would be safe soon.___

_As the pounding on the door increased and it showed signs of breaking down, Amber prayed it was true.___

_"Bear! AMBER!"__  
_  
Amber shot up, hitting her head on the roof of the car. She mumbled a curse and blinked her eyes until her vision cleared. Embry was driving (looking very comical). He'd taken the wheel once they met at his house to direct them to the house where a small get together would be held. Amber had fallen asleep and obviously been dreaming about—

"Ben again?" Embry asked sadly. He annoyingly knew everything about her life. Yet, she still adored him as an older brother, and for some reason he adored her like a sister.

Amber nodded.

"I still say that you should've let me beat the crap out of him," Embry mumbled. "Bastard."

"We didn't need you arrested too," Angie smiled, unbuckling. "A restraining order was enough."

"He moved to Colorado or something anyways." Amber climbed out of the car. Something in her chest tugged, but she ignored it. "So, who are these people?"

"My family," Embry explained. "We're not blood related, but it's like you and Ange, so you get it."

Before I could respond, two little girls around the same age darted from the house, yelling Embry and Angie's name. They attacked the two. Amber smiled as Embry picked them up and motioned to her. "These are Quil's niece and nephew, Anna and Granger. He babysits a lot during holidays, so we get to see them often. Guys, this is Amber."

"Hi," Amber said kindly. "It's nice to meet you."

"You look like a princess!" Anna decided, grabbing her hand rather suddenly. "Will you come play princess with us?"

"Um, I guess so." Amber barely got the words out before she was hauled towards the house, a tight little hand yanking her.

She didn't notice her shoe falling off on the front porch—or the tug in her stomach getting stronger.

Paul drove down the road, wondering what the hell was pulling him to drive so fast to Sam and Emily's. Of course he'd been running the La Push branch of the shop all day and was hungry, but that couldn't be it. He was always hungry. Maybe it was Anna and Granger, or his newborn godson. Who knew? He just wanted to be at the Uley's that second.

When he hopped out of his car, he started to head up the steps. He stopped, however, when a pink shoe caught his eye on the steps. He grinned and picked it up, being reminded of Granger's favorite princess: Cinderella. He carried it inside, grinning even more at the sight of his Seattle friends. First though, he held up the shoe.

"Which fair maiden has lost her slipper?" he joked for the benefit of the squealing little girls.

"That's Aunt Amber's!" Anna jumped up and down.

Granger gasped. "She really is like a princess!"

Paul was about to ask who Amber was, when a girl turned the corner from the kitchen, a small smile on her face. The second she and Paul made eye contact, the whole room went quiet. Paul felt the feelings he'd only seen through his brother's thoughts. There was the confusion, the wonder and amazement, the protectiveness, but mostly love. He didn't quite know what to do until Granger grabbed his hand.

"Do it like the story," she whispered loudly. "You know it."

Paul walked forward. "We should probably try it on for size."

"I suppose so," Amber blushed. She followed Anna's instructions and sat on a nearby chair. The room was still quiet, all eyes on them, making her a little nervous.

Paul got down on one knee and slid the ballet flat on her foot. When it was in place, he actually felt his face light up. "Perfect fit, perfect match." he held up a hand. "I'm Paul."

"I'm Amber," she said softly, taking the hand. He kissed it with a small smile, giving her a look that made her head spin. "Looks like you're my prince charming."

His smile got wider. "I believe I am."


	4. Waiting

**What's up peoples? Soooo, here's another chapter, with what is probably one of my favorite pairings. Love you guys **

**Do not own Twilight. Sucks, right?**

Kim looked down at the photograph booklet in her hand. It featured Jared's arms around her waist from behind. She had here's draped over his, as he kissed her cheek. Kim's eyes were shocked, but she had a dopey-happy smile on her face. It was the night of their first date.

Kim crushed on Jared for so long. She remembered all those days, watching him from afar as he strolled down the hallway with Paul Trout. He was the only 'popular' boy in school that didn't make fun of her. He sort of just smiled at her and went on his way, not really noticing her.

Then he was sick for three weeks. When he came back he was way more buff, in a gang, had a tattoo, and dropped all of his friends except for Paul Trout, who got sick a week after he did. They became total introverts, only spending time with each other and ignoring the rest of the school.

Kim remembered the last day of school in her junior year. Walking down the hall, oblivious to the world, she was getting determined. She and her best friend Hannah were flying out to Tennessee to visit her aunt and uncle and stay with them for two months, and things were going to change. They were rich, had no kids, and adored Kim. Her aunt offered a makeover, and the chubby, dorky Kim was taking it.

Of course, that's when she bumped into Jared and her things flew everywhere.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, eyes downcast. She prayed he wouldn't see her as she scrambled to get her things.

"It's no problem," he assured her. "I was zoned out, totally not thinking. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, finding the courage to peak up at him through her glasses. It an instant, her world changed. They made eye contact and she knew she would never get over her crush on him. If anything, it increased a tenfold as she melted into his pools of emerald beauty.

God, she was a sap.

"I-I should go," Kim said, grabbing her book from him. Despite her newfound courage to change physically, she was still shy. "Thanks."

"Kim!" he called. She kept walking. In a second, he was beside her again, hand on her arm. Kim squealed in surprise and almost dropped everything again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay," she said. At his puppy dog-worried glance, Kim looked him the eyes—such beautiful eyes—and assured him it was alright. "I've just got to go."

"Wait," he insisted, hand still on her arm. Kim turned and looked at his hopeful face and waited for him to continue. "Can I give you a ride home?"

Kim still remembered feeling her jaw drop. He insisted on it, and then he actually held a car door open for her. Jared asked a few questions about her plans for the summer. To her shock, he seemed extremely sad that she was leaving for two months. To get the troubled look off his face, Kim invited him over for lunch the next day. Even though she would spend most of the time packing, which she told him, Jared still wanted to come. He ended up just lounging on her bed, playing with a tennis ball while they talked and she packed. After lunch, he drove her to the store to get a couple things she needed, and spent almost all afternoon with her.

And he'd hugged her before he left. Jared Thail had scooped Kim into his arms and hugged her tightly when they said goodbye. He made her promise she'd call and email him, so she said she would.

Kim spent that entire summer thinking about Jared and training. Her aunt (a personal trainer) kicked her and Hannah's butts into gear. Hannah complained and made several references to Biggest Loser, but was thankful in the end. She was a skinny, wiry thing who needed to gain muscle. Those two months, she did. The girls worked harder to accomplish their goals than anything else they did in their lives.

About a month in, while Jared and Kim were skyping, he noticed a change. "Baby, have you lost weight?"

"I have," she blushed. He'd taken to calling her 'baby' and 'Kimmy.' "My aunt's a personal trainer, so we've been working out a lot."

"Is that the reason you went to Tennesee?" he asked with a frown. "To lose weight?"

"My aunt sort of offered a makeover when I was complaining about my weight earlier in the spring," Kim explained. "So I said yes and dragged Hannah with me."

"Kimmy..." he sighed, eyes truly sad. "You were perfect the day you left La Push. You don't need to change anything about yourself."

"I've been teased," she said slowly. "Throughout all of middle school and high school. Doing this is proving to myself and to everyone who screwed with me that I'm not going to back down anymore. Their words won't hurt me because I have confidence in myself."

"If their words hurt, I could just beat them up?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come _on_—

"Do you know how to listen?" she said crossly. "You're gonna be in trouble if you beat anybody up."

"Fine," he said. "Just promise you won't change on the inside. At all."

"I won't Jared," she promised, touched that he cared so much. "At all."

By the time summer was over, Kim was a totally new person on the outside. Hannah said Kim wasn't chubby curvy anymore. She was sexy curvy, and she liked that. It was nice to feel a little more confident in the way she looked. Never once had she felt sexy. When her makeover was complete, however, she felt confident and sexy; both things she'd never had.

Her neglectful parents weren't going to be there to pick her up from the airport, so Jared said he'd be there. Sure enough, when she stepped off the plane, Jared Thail was waiting for her. His jaw dropped when she walked towards him, making her grin. She didn't think he could see her that well, but obviously his eyesight was fantastic, as he watched her from across the airport.

She'd chosen a simple floral print dress, a coral cardigan, matching wedges, and a wide smile for him. His smile was ten times better. When she was about ten yards away, he started advancing on her. She gasped when he suddenly picked her up and swung her around, placing his lips on hers. It was intense, magical, and amazingly perfect. Jared moved his mouth firmly on hers, arms holding her up. Kim wrapped one arm around his neck and played with his hair with her other hand.

They pulled apart eventually, gasping. Jared pressed their foreheads together. "Sorry. I've been waiting two months to do that."

"Don't apologize," Kim said, trying to catch her breath. "I've been waiting since sixth grade to do that."

Kim got out of dreamland, setting down the photo. She smoothed her hand over her gigantic stomach. Jared was in Seattle on business (she still couldn't believe he'd gotten his business degree) so she was left with Paul as a babysitter and another month before her baby was due.

"You should be in bed," Paul's voice said from behind her.

"I have trouble sleeping without him," Kim sighed. "I was thinking back to how we got together."

Paul chuckled. "The day he saw you in the hallway was the best day of his life. Jared burst into Emily's house, yelling about imprinting and grinning like an idiot. Then you left and he was a wreck. He patrolled, ate, and slept. Other than the times he talked to you, he was miserable."

"I remember that summer clearly," Kim said. "It was a summer of change."

"You know he waited for you?" Paul said. "After he saw Emily and Sam's happiness, he waited because he had hopes that he'd find his soul mate. And then he found you and everything was better for him."

I waited to, you know," Kim said in response. "I waited for him in elementary school, middle school, and high school. I think that summer was a tease for us both."

"Was it worth it, though?" Paul asked. "Sometimes Embry, Collin…all of us wonder if it's worth the wait."

"Everybody is still young, Paul," she sighed. "We got married and are having a baby right out of high school. The rest of you have plenty of time to find your soul mates, alright?"

Paul nodded. "Of course. Anyways, you need to get to bed. Now."

Kim set the photograph down and followed Paul to the living room, where they put in a movie and Kim settled into the couch, Paul on the floor. Still dreaming of how she and Jared fell in love, Kim fell into a peaceful sleep and waited for her werewolf to return home.

_**GOD**_** that was ch**_**eeeeee**_**sy. But I like cheesy, so meh. Whatdya think?**


	5. You're It

**Hey everyone, after a super long absence, here is my next update…! Kind of pointless, but I just kind of wrote it. I mean, the story is supposed to be like telling short, cute, little stories you tell to your kids, so I felt like this had that element. Anyway, enough rambling. Here you go!**

"Let me get this straight. You're dating Kim's cousin?"

I looked up at my little sister. "Pretty much."

"Is that weird?"

"Why would it be?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering."

Pause.

Then she started back up again. "Why is Kim's cousin living with her?"

"Ella!" I exclaim, exasperated. "Leave me alone. Don't you have a date tonight?"

"Yeah, but you do too," she argued. "And you're wearing jeans a t-shirt."

"It's a scoop neck."

"Look," Ella sighed. "You have boobs. Show them off and garuntee keeping your man."

"You are fourteen," I rolled my eyes at my sister. "What do you know about keeping a man?"

"I've had the same boyfriend since sixth grade," Ella said proudly. I refrained from rolling my eyes and finally managed to shove her out the door. Despite my supposed indifference, I realized she was right. Adam and I had technically been together for three weeks, but it was only our second date. I should probably try and spruce up a bit.

I wandered briefly if tonight he'd finally tell me what an imprint is.

Sorry, let me explain it. Kim's cousin with anger issues and abusive parents came to live with her a few months ago. Our friendship slowly developed, and I somehow helped him past his anger issues. Then something weird happened. It started when the Cullens came back a month ago.

Adam turned into a werewolf. Right in front of me.

We were walking through the woods and he just exploded. I didn't really know how to handle that. He'd just argued with Kim and I was trying to calm him down and he exploded. I wasn't hurt, though it scared the shit out of me. What worried me most was the pain he was in. In his wolf form, he howled and rolled around, twisting in obvious discomfort. I remember calling Kim and crying and begging for help. She promised me Jared was on the way and Adam would be taken care of.

That's when another wolf showed up. I watched as the one that Adam had turned into focused on me and he shrank back into a person. I ran to him, despite the fact that he was stark naked and held his face in my hands.

"Adam?" I called. "Baby, it's me."

"Get away," he groaned. His back arched again. "I can't control it, I'll hurt you."

"Get back, Hannah."

I snapped my head to find Jared in a pair of shorts in front of me. "What's happening to him?"

"He picked up a vampire scent," Jared said. "And it triggered the shape shifting gene."

"He's hurting!" I yelled. "How do I fix him?"

"Knowing you care with help him enough," Jared promised. "But you have to back away before he hurts you."

"I'm not leaving him," I snapped.

"You have to, little darlin," Adam said, teasing her even when he could hardly breathe. His southern accent seeped through. "You have to do this, alright? Go. I'll meet you at home."

So I did what any girl would do when her potential boyfriend is writhing on the ground in pain—I kissed him.

What? People do it all the time in movies.

Things were continuously interesting. I waited at Kim's while Sam explained everything to me. Well, it didn't seem like everything made sense. Later on, Adam hinted that he would explain what an imprint was later.

Tonight. I wanted to know what it was, and I'd find out.

I changed into a cute floral top and coral shorts, and had just enough time to comb my hair before he showed at my window. He laughed when I jumped.

"Don't do that," I scolded him, catching my breath.

He kept his spot at the windowsill, leaning against the frame. "But you're so cute when you spazz." he beckoned me forward, and of course I came. Instantly, it was like heaven, melting into his arms. We exchanged another perfect kiss, and I couldn't help but giggle against his lips. For some reason the boy made me happier than I'd ever been.

"I missed you," he admitted, pressing his lips against my temple.

"I saw you yesterday."

"And that was too long ago."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. "Where're we off to?"

"The arcade, you silly girl," he scoffed. "How else would we spend a Friday night?"

Of course, everything started out perfect. We played a lot of different games and acted childish, but Adam needed a bit of fun. He'd been stressed enough with the pack and all the Bella crap that I felt the need to be his escape from him. Anyways, the one time I was with the other girlfriends I felt like something was being left out. Something very important.

This is what made me bring up imprinting.

"It's complicated," Adam sighed, hand tightening in mine. "Most of the other, uh, girlfriends found out when they found out about the whole wolf thing, but I figured it might be a bit premature."

"Just tell me," I whined, tugging on his hand and pulled him farther down the moonlit beach. It was so cheesy, but Adam knew how much I loved cheesy. "I know everything else. I haven't even looked at what an imprint means or asked my parents about the legends because you wanted me to wait. I've waited long enough."

"Fine," he replied, but didn't look any more enthusiastic. "When a wolf imprints on someone, it's kind of like true love at first sight. Real love. The big stuff. Yet...more. Jared said when he imprinted on Kim, it felt like he was floating for a minute, and then suddenly he was pulled back down to earth by her. When he sees other girls, it's like they don't have faces almost. He doesn't recognize any beauty but hers. They're soul mates."

I tried to process something. "Wait...are you telling me that you've imprinted on someone?"

"Yes, but—

"Why would you do that to me?" I snapped, yanking my hand away.

He seemed confused at first, but then he started rushing words out. "Baby, listen to me, okay?"

"No," I hissed, backing up. "You imprinted on someone. You found your soul mate and you stayed with me?"

"I can't believe this!" he laughed, suddenly shaking his head in disblief. "Kim said I'd have to worry about you freaking out over thinking an imprint was forced to love their wolf. Not this."

"Stop making fun of me." I felt tears sting my eyes. "You led me on, you bastard."

Instantly, his laughs at whatever irony ceased. He came closed and cupped my face, focusing my eyes on his. "Don't you see the love, Hannah? The devotion? The fact that I only care about you? Or the realization that being away from each other is like a knife in my heart? The intensity of our emotions...I thought you'd already put it together."

"What?" I focused on his words. "Y-you...me..._imprint_?" he nodded. "But I'm just this average girl..."

"Even before I imprinted, hun," he chuckled. "You were it for me. Now it still is you. It always will be you, sweetheart."

I stepped back and took a few deep breaths.

Werewolf.

Imprint.

_Soul mate._

"Well," I said, finally soaking it all in. I looked to Adam. "Guess I don't have to worry about Kim's threat of online dating."

I don't think I've ever seen him so happy.


End file.
